A Dance Through Time
by Bloom of Tears
Summary: see? this is my other one with GW..x-over. betrayal, regret, jealousy, how is a girl to cope? should arianna get back together with wufei or move on? R&R!!


I'm actually going to do a crossover! It's kinda a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing thing, but once again, a character of mine is in there too. *sings* I get to go shopping tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAHHHHHH!!!!!!! ^.^ it always puts my in a good mood.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I wanna own GW, so I can own Duo and Heero.  
  
VOTING!! Please vote for the following: Couples:  
  
Usagi/Heero  
  
Usagi/Wufei (I've read a couple of those before, and they're very interesting)  
  
Usagi/Quatre  
  
Usagi/Trowa  
  
I'm with DUO!!! HEHEEHE  
  
~*-change of scene  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~ *~*~*~~  
  
Arianna walks over to the Hino Shrine with Usagi, listening to what happened with Mamoru (A/N: sp?) last night. (A/N: I'm an anti-Mamo-chan) As they walked up the stairs to the shrine, Usagi starts going into the details. "Then he started to kiss me even more passionately, and he told me he loved me. Like I didn't know that!" Usagi said, stopping suddenly on the stairs and looking at Arianna. "Air? What's up?" she asked, worry in her crystalline blue eyes. "Usa. Something isn't right. It feels like abandon. Like deceit. Like betrayal! Usa, let's go. Please?" Arianna asks, fear in her normally bright green-blue eyes. "But Ari.. I wanna see Mamo-chan!" Usagi cries, looking sad. "Fine. But I warned you." Arianna said as they walked into Rei's bedroom. Inside, they found the Inners conversing, not knowing they were there. "And then he told me that he didn't love her, that he loved me! Isn't that cool? I mean, who would like that bubble-brained baka anyway?" they heard Rei say. "True. Even though she's our princess, she is a bit of a flake. And a crybaby. And a ditz." They then heard Ami say in her clear voice. "How could you? Usagi's our hime! She needs us!" Arianna said, shielding Usagi from their view. "But Ari, you being the senshi of Earth, you should know what's wrong with the girl. She's a total loser! Mamoru's cheating on her even!" Luna said, clearly shocked that she would think differently. "Luna's right Ari. You're supposed to be Usagi's sworn enemy. What makes you think differently?" Artemis asks the senshi of earth. "I think differently because I know how sweet and kind she is! I came from a different dimension, and the first friend I had here was her! I'm loyal to our princess, even if I thought she was already dead!" she says, looking around at all of them. "And right now, we're leaving!" Arianna said, taking Usagi from her hiding place, shocking everyone, and shocking them even more by disappearing into thin air.  
  
At the Time Gates, Setsuna was already waiting for them. As they appeared, she asked. "Are you totally sure you want to do this? It's been three months. One more day away from your old school, and you get suspended and you won't be able to enroll again. I've already arranged for Usagi's education, and you are rooming together and have the same schedule. Are you alright Ari?" The senshi of time asked Arianna, who had a dreamy look in her eyes. Usagi laughed and said, "We'll be fine. I'm positive I want to do this, and I'm guessing Arianna really wants to go back from the look on her face." Setsuna sighed. "All right Hime. You are Arianna's cousin, and you keep the same name. The school you're attending is the one all the senshi have heard about. Also, Ari, there will be some trouble between the men Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang. Is this normal?"  
  
"Does this involve a braid and a katana?" Arianna asked, stars in her eyes now. "Yes." Setsuna said. "It's normal. Don't worry." Arianna said, nodding her head. Setsuna sighed and opened the portal. Arianna screamed with glee and grabbed Usagi's hand. Usagi smiled and ran through the portal with her. "Good Luck you two. I hope there isn't too much trouble." The senshi of time whispers as the two princess disappear from sight, her garnet eyes filled with worry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~* ~*~*~*  
  
Duo was sitting in class, wondering what to do today to his friends. As usual, the whole male student population was wondering where Arianna was and when she was getting back. Their train of thought was cut off when they heard two female voices in the hall, one familiar, one different. The teacher stopped his lesson and opened the door to reveal two very pretty girls. One had her hair in an unusual style, two meatball buns with trails of hair drifting from them. She was dressed in pink capris and a white tee- shirt that said: 'I want attention, just not from you.' Her blue eyes looked like this girl had just experienced a great loss, and one that she would always remember. She had a figure all the guys admired, until they heard the other voice. "Hi teach! I see you've met my cousin, Usagi Tsukino. Did you miss me?" this bright and happy voice laced with sadness could only belong two one girl. All the eyes of the class turned to the other girl, hate in the girls', and pure desire in the boy's. This girl was wearing a short dark blue skirt, and a dark green tank top, that was very low cut and had many cuts in it. Her green-blue eyes were filled with happiness and fun. All the guys sighed and made them both turn around. "Hi guys! Did you miss me?" she shouted, throwing her fist in the air. "ARIANNA!!!" some guys shouted, but all the Gundam pilots just sat there, in shock. At least, Duo thought Heero and Trowa were in shock, since their expressions never changed. Arianna glanced their way, and winked, mouthing: 'I'll talk to you at lunch.'  
  
The teacher flinched when he heard the shouts of the guys. Arianna was very popular, probably because she was nice on the eyes, having a perfect proportioned figure, but this other girl whom she called her cousin could give her a run for her money. Maybe not though, because her cousin was new and Arianna was known and loved to death. She was a good student, and loved school, but she hated Relena Peacecraft with a passion. In fact, most people did. "Why Ms. Misaki. How nice to see you again. If you had been gone just one day longer, you would've been suspended, never to return. How nice it would've been to have some peace and quiet, like it has been these past three months." (A/N: Does anybody know the Japanese word for Earth? If you do, can you please tell me? That would be great, and for now it's Misaki. I'll change it later) Arianna knew he was teasing, but stuck her tongue out at him anyway. "Actually, we're here to see Relena. Can we steal her for a minute. I lost my key and I need my cousins schedule so we can start ASAP, if you know what that means." She said, pride shining. "I'll see to her, then we might actually see them in the proper uniform, since they can't seem to follow the dress code." Relena said, casting a hateful look at Arianna, but a sad look at Heero, for leaving him so soon. "Peacecraft, if you listened, such a rare thing, you would've heard that I lost my key. Try to stop pining over lover-boy for a minute if that's not so hard. Is it?' Arianna said, making Relena blush so hard, but Usagi just giggled. She was used to it, since she used the exact same thing on all the Inners. 'The Inners. I miss them. They betrayed me, and I miss them!' Usagi thought, letting sense get the better of her. "Usa? Come on Usagi-chan. Stop thinking about them. They meant to hurt you." Arianna said, taking her hand and leading her outside the classroom, Relena following, a frown on her face.  
  
"Arianna Misaki. Here's your key, and Usagi Tsukino, here's your schedule and you two get back to class." Relena said outside, in a clipped voice. "Peacecraft, you forget I have the same schedule as you. Isn't that fun?" Arianna asked. "For today, you can stay in those clothes, but starting tomorrow, you wear the uniform! Got it?" Relena asked, turning to go back into the classroom. "Right-o Miss Love and Peace." Arianna muttered, going back into the classroom. "Air? What do you have against Relena? She seemed pretty nice." Usagi asked, confused. "She is...if you like stalkers. She stalks one of my friends. It's scary how much she likes him." Arianna said, sitting down at her usual seat next to Trowa and Duo. "Trowa, do you mind if you would take the seat next to Heero? It would mean a lot to me." She said, winking. Trowa nodded, getting the idea and moved. Usagi sat in Trowa's now vacated seat, looking downcast. Arianna sighed. "Usa, you've got to get over it. Think about it. Do you remember what I did when I found out Zack-no-baka cheated on me?" Arianna asked, hoping to cheer up the moon princess. "Yeah, but I have a feeling that I can't take all his clothes and make him storm over to your old house in his boxers. It was funny though." Usagi said, smiling at the memory. "Babe, you took all a guys clothes and stuffed them in a separate house? I feel bad for that guy." Duo said, shuddering. "Duo I would never do that to you!" Arianna said, fingers crossed behind her back. "But you can't really stay with me, unless you want my defenseless cousin to live with Heero." Duo, Arianna, and Usagi look at the Perfect Soldier, who was staring at the blackboard, trying to ignore Relena's googly eyes on his back. It wasn't working, Heero was fingering his sub-space pocket lovingly. Duo looked sick when the bell rang, signaling lunch. Arianna and Duo jumped up suddenly, grabbing Usagi's hands, and running out of the classroom in the direction of the cafeteria. The whole classroom sweat dropped at the green, black, and pink blur. "There they go again." Quatre said, sighing. "Just what we need. Another onna hanging around with us." Chang Wufei said, frowning. "Really? I think I remember a certain friend of mine getting a crush on Arianna when she first came, and I think this person still has it. I think." Quatre said slyly. Every guy in the school has gone out with Arianna, except for Heero, Duo, and Trowa. In fact, Wufei was the guy Arianna went out with the longest, but she got her first kiss from Quatre. Wufei glared at Quatre, who was now smiling, and walked out the door to the cafeteria. Everyone else still followed, wanting to see Arianna again, and wanting to get the dirt on her "cousin".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
In the cafeteria, Arianna got out her CD player and put in her TLC CD. In the line, she got a plate of Swedish Meatballs and three bags of Cooler Ranch Doritos. She smiles and sits down where Duo and Usagi are now sitting, both stuffing their faces. "I ain't the one for you. Boy you need a Silly Ho." She sang as she sat down and started eating.  
  
A couple minutes later, the other pilots enter the cafeteria and look over where Duo was sitting. Arianna also saw them and was waving them over. Quatre waved back, noticing that she was wearing her headphones. "Hi again Arianna. What're you listing to?" Quatre asked, stealing some meatballs with an extra fork. Arianna didn't notice, all the guys always stole some of her lunch. "A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly, and is also known as a buster." She said, and everyone knew what she was listening to. "TLC again? Why that onna?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow. Arianna took off her headphones and stopped the player. "Because I just found it after three months, and I wanted to listen to something that would get my mind off of what happened." She said, then turned to Usagi, who was stuffing her face full of chocolate. "You really want to use chocolate to drown out your woes? You'll get fat." Arianna said, shaking her head. "So? Mpph moomh meeph." Usagi said with a mouth full of melted chocolate. "I know it helps, but girl, you want to be fat? I could just go get Seiya (A/N: sp?) for you. He would.I GOT IT!" Arianna shouted, standing up. "Huh? Air where are you going?" Usagi said, swallowing the chocolate the mentioning of a certain Starlight. "Going to see Setsuna for something! I'll be right back! Bai Bai!" Arianna said, running out of the cafeteria and disappearing. Everyone at the table sweat dropped. "I have a feeling that she's going to do something stupid because of me again." Usagi said, sighing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
At the Time Gates, Setsuna was shaking her head at the latest request from Arianna. "Please Pluto? It would be so cool!!!" Arianna said, on her knees in a begging position. "You'll have to go back there, since that's where they are. Expect a fight." Setsuna said, worried. "I will. But I can't be that late. Can't you freeze time over there? That way I won't miss any of my classes." Arianna said, also worried Peacecraft would find a way to kick her out, but keep Usagi. "Listen to me, I'll try. Now go!" Setsuna said, concentrating. Arianna nodded and left the Gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
All the scouts, including the Lights, were at the park, since Rei sensed something. "Rei, what exactly did you sense?" Yaten asked, since they had been standing there staring at the sky for half an hour. "I don't exactly know. It appeared, then disappeared. But it felt evil!" Rei said again, exasperated. Arianna, behind a tree, tried to laugh quietly, but failed. All the scouts heard her and transformed. Arianna kept laughing and soon enough, they found her. "What are you doing here? I thought you left. Not to mention you took Odango Atama with you. If you're back, she must be too." Luna said, looking around. Arianna stopped laughing and looked at the transformed Sailor Scouts. "Usagi's not with me. I got this awesome idea at the pacifist's Academy, and then I got Pluto to help me. Then I heard you people, and I couldn't help myself." Arianna said, standing up again, since she fell down laughing. "What was the idea Ari?" Taiki asked. "Usagi-chan's really depressed and has resorted to eating chocolate. She won't listen to me when I told her she would get fat, then I came up with the idea that you guys could come to my dimension and stay with her! That way, I can get Duo or someone with me, and you guys could stay loyal to the hime. Ok?" Arianna said, fingering her locket she had gotten when her guardian cat, Hera, came to her to tell her about her other identity, Sailor Earth. Hera had gotten killed a battle between Galaxia and herself. Ever since then, Arianna has looked at all the scouts except for the Starlights and Usagi with distaste, because they were the only ones who trusted her at the time. All the other scouts laughed at her tears when Hera was killed violently. "Not Ok. If you want them to come with you, you have to defeat us all. You may transform, but you may not use your staff." Rei said, all the other heads except for the Starlights nodding in agreement. "Wait a minute! She's not asking you, she's asking us!" Seiya said angrily. "But as the new leader, you have to listen to what I say, do you not Kou?" Rei said. The brothers hung their heads, knowing they had been beaten. "What's the point of beating Rose-boy? A baby can beat him fast asleep!" Arianna said, knowing she couldn't hurt her half-brother, no matter how much she hated him. She'd be disowned and have all her powers taken away. But even without her powers, she would be able to beat them all, and not break a sweat, since she had the same Perfect Soldier as Heero. Her power is kind of like a Gundam to her, only easier to control. "Why would we make you fight family? It's only fair. Plus, defeating him is no victory." Makoto said, rolling her eyes. Arianna smiled weakly, thanking her silently. "Are you going to fight or not? You fight us in order of appearance to the Moon Baka." Rei said, nodding to Ami.  
  
"Fine with me." Arianna said, and took out her locket, which was colored green with dark blue sapphires and brown diamonds on it. "Earth Eternal Power, MAKE UP!!" she shouted, and transformed. Everyone gasped, because her fuku had changed since when they last saw it. It was colored black, with a dark blue choker and dark red bows. Her skirt was a dark green, and she was wearing dark purple boots like Ami's. Her long blue, green, and purple streaked blonde hair was put into a messy bun, and her earrings were earth balls and suns. (Her ears were double pierced.) But the most recent change, which Arianna had gotten three months before, after the Galaxia battle, was a belly button ring. Her fuku had a cutout in the middle of it to show the ring, which was now a dark purple ring. Everyone's jaws dropped at the change, since she looked completely different then before. (To make it short, her old fuku looked like everyone else's, except her bows was dark green, and her boots were dark blue.) "Ready Ami, or should I say Sailor Mercury?" Eternal Sailor Earth asked a smirk on here face she stole from Duo. Eternal Sailor Mercury (A/N: I'll call them by their planets, or else it'll get annoying.) nodded, and got into a fighting position. A few seconds later, Mercury was on the ground, and Earth was dusting off her hands. The Lights had de-transformed, and were sitting down, looking at all the battles in awe. The hardest fights for her were Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus, but they only lasted about a minute. All the others lasted a couple seconds. When she was finished, Seiya handed her a water bottle, and Earth thanked him and drained the bottle. She then de- transformed and said, "What's wrong guys? Do you want to come with me or not?" Yaten, Taiki and Seiya looked at her like she was crazy. Seiya and Taiki just stared for a few minutes, then Yaten said, "Why did your fuku change?"  
  
"That's because I've been through so much betrayal, if someone in the universe betrays someone else, my fuku changes. It's a small change if it's between two people, but if it's huge, like what happened today, it's a big change. It's now kinda like I'm the sailor scout of betrayal and hope. Hope for the other person, the one who got betrayed. Now come on, if you're going to come with me, we've got to get back to Pluto. She's stopped time for me in the other dimension, but she gets drained because of it. I feel bad because I asked her to do it, but it really helps." Arianna said, urging them to come with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
At the Time Gates, Setsuna looked really happy to see them. On her other side, Selenity appeared frantic. "YOU! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER??? GIVE HER BACK TO ME!!!!!" Selenity shouted, making everyone except for Arianna cover their ears. "That's quiet compared to when Wufei's mad at Duo. And as for your question, your daughter is safe from too much hurt with me. I can't give her back to you because I save people from betrayal, and she was betrayed. She's better now, and Crystal Tokyo isn't too many years away. So she won't marry Endymion (A/N: sp?), who cares? He's a total baka. She'll find someone else in my dimension, and you know it!" Arianna told the Moon Queen, not caring who she was. Selenity looked shocked, but didn't say anything. "Right. Anyway, you three are new teachers at Peacecraft Academy. Seiya, you teach Martial Arts, Yaten, you teach Stealth, and Taiki, you teach Gundam History. Have fun boys, and look out for Usagi-hime. Once again, Arianna, you're in charge of finding her a new boyfriend, but after she gets over Mamoru." Pluto said, and opened the portal. "Bai Bai!!" Arianna called to her, and they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes after Arianna left, she came back with three guys dressed in suits. One of them had blue hair and was wearing a blue suit. One had black hair and wore a red suit, and one had brown hair and wore a yellow suit. Seeing them, Usagi perked up immediately and ran over to them. "Air! You didn't have to do this! Why did you bring them? What's wrong?" Usagi asked, worried. Arianna had walked over to the table and once she sat down, she collapsed. "She's probably tired from fighting everyone, even though it only took a couple minutes." The one with the black hair said. Duo glared at them for coming with Arianna but then turned his attention over to her, like all the other pilots. "Seiya, did she really fight all of them?" Usagi asked the man in red. (A/N: I actually don't know that much about the Starlights, but I think Seiya is the one who wears red, Taiki wears yellow, and Yaten wears blue. Tell me if I'm right.) "All of them, except for her half-brother. In order of appearance, but we didn't have to fight. Rei got really mad when she started laughing at her in the middle of their fight. She started attacking her with some roses she borrowed from Mamoru, and Ari started laughing even harder. When Rei started on the bouquets, Ari was on the ground crying from laughing so hard. Her new fuku looks really cool though." Seiya answered. "Yeah, and mine isn't?" Usagi asked teasingly. "Of course! Yours is just awesome!" Seiya said, just as the bell rang. Arianna jumped up, and tried to hurry out of the cafeteria, but Duo and Heero stopped her from going anywhere, since they grabbed her arms. "GUYS!! Let me go. PLEASE???" Arianna asked. "Babe, we'll let you go," Duo said, and Arianna sighed, "But you have to beat Heero, Trowa, and me in Target Practice."  
  
"WHAT???????? That's not fair!! Target Practice is so easy!" Arianna said. Once she said it though, she covered. "Shit. I'm so stupid." She said to herself. Duo smiled evilly at the first sentence, and said, "Then why don't we make it Riding? We all know how bad at jumping and cantering you are." He said. Arianna smiled weakly, and dared Usagi or the Lights to say anything with a glance. When she was in their dimension, she won many Horseback Riding trophies in first place, and only one in second. "Fine. I hate Riding class anyway. The teacher stinks. She also hates me." Arianna said, 'But now she'll love me. Ha to you Peacecraft!' she thought, smiling. Heero and Duo let go of her arms, and they ran to the stables to get their horses, and Usagi followed closely, since she didn't want to get lost already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
At the Stables, Arianna ran over to her horse, Hoshi (A/N: means 'star'. Don't ask where I got it.). By the time she got to Hoshi's stall, all the other horses had their heads out, excited to see Arianna again. All the horses like Arianna, since she takes such good care of them. Hoshi was in-between Duo's black horse, named Death, and Heero's chestnut horse, named Wing Three. Taking out a carrot out of the pocket in her breeches, she fed it to the gray and chestnut Appaloosa-Arabian mix. Once Arianna was inside the stall, she groomed and tacked up Hoshi, who was blissfully enjoying the attention. Arianna hummed while she worked, and didn't notice when the teacher, Mrs. Virginia, looked in the stall. "Well, well, well. Arianna, I've heard you have to beat the three best riders in this class with your, how shall I say this, interesting riding. Is this true?" she asked, scorn in her gray eyes. Arianna frowned from her place near Hoshi's head. "True Madam. Very true." Arianna said, leading Hoshi out of her stall, getting looks from Duo and Heero, who both were trying to pitifully groom their horses. Arianna looked at them both, and sighed at how unloved their horses looked. "Madam, may I please groom Death and Wing Three quickly? I can't stand to see them so unloved. It hurts me! You can check Hoshi for mistakes, if you want." Arianna asked. "What about your cousin?" Mrs. Virginia asked the streaked blonde girl. "I'll watch for today. To see where you are. I think everyone except for the four competing should just groom their horses for today. I need a horse by the way." Usagi said, coming across the long hallway where she was stationed at Quatre's Arabian horse's stall. "Miss Tsukino, that is a wonderful idea. But I think she should also go against Mr. Winner and Mr. Chang, just in case she beats the three best riders." The teacher said, going to a stall where a pure white Arabian stood. "This here is an Arabian, and very rare, since it's pure white. You may name her whatever you want to. Then you may groom her, and everyone will go outside to the jumping ring to watch the show." Mrs. Virginia said, moving down the row. "I think I'll call her Selenity." Usagi said to Arianna, eyes watering. "Come on Usa-chan. Let's go. You can help me with Hoshi, she gets a bit excited before lessons. But this may be a lesson to the guys, ne?" Arianna asked the blonde, leading both her and her horse to the ring. "Hey Heero, what do you think she meant by "a lesson to the guys"?" Duo asked, taking Death out of his stall. Heero just shrugged, though he was thinking the same thing.  
  
In the ring a few minutes later, Arianna and the pilots were warming up their horses, or in Arianna's case, whispering in Hoshi's ear. "I missed you so much. Hoshi, we'll beat these guys, just like we did with all the others, won't we?" Arianna whispered. When Arianna was in the Sailor Moon dimension, Hoshi was there too. Here, Sailor Pluto put a replica of the horse, and everyone believed it. Hoshi shook her head in agreement. Arianna smiled and kissed her on the nose. "First up, Arianna versus Quatre Winner." Mrs. Virginia said over the mega-phone. All the other guys left the ring and sat down outside, with their horses next to them. Quatre groaned at going first, but soon got over it. Arianna just looked at him, as cool as a cucumber. Quatre shivered. 'She looks like Trowa when she does that.' The blonde thought, and mounted Peace, his horse, at the teacher's signal. Arianna did the same thing, and moved Hoshi over to the side. "Quatre-kun, you go first." Arianna shouted to him. Quatre looked nervous, but nodded ok and led Peace over the jumps at a controlled canter. A few minutes later, Quatre and Peace were sweating, and Arianna calmly led Hoshi to the starting point that was good for her. In this case, it was a yard away. "Ari-chan! Are you nuts? You never started that close in the shows! What're you doing? You'll hurt Hoshi! Do you want to knock down a fence again and risk second place again?" Usagi was shouting at Arianna from her place behind Mrs. Virginia. "Usagi-chan! I know what I'm doing! Remember what I said, that jumping close to a fence gives you more room for landing?" Arianna shouted back, giving Hoshi the signal to start. She was in the position already, and three lengths away from the fence, Hoshi jumped with the correct height and landed smoothly. The two kept shouting to each other through out the whole thing, and got on the nerves of all the pilots. Finally, just before the last jump, Wufei jumped up and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU ONNAS! GIVE US A MOMENTS PEACE AND STOP YOUR STUPID SHOUTING!!!!!" Arianna glared at him, and cleared the last jump with her eyes on Wufei, much to the surprise of all the pilots.  
  
"What the hell? How did she do that without knowing where the fence was?" Duo asked, dumbfounded. Arianna slowed down Hoshi, who wasn't even sweating, and trotted over to the pilots. "Do you still want to do this? I can clear all fences with my eyes closed. Plus, Hoshi and I aren't even sweating." She asked the former Gundam pilots, eyes bright. Heero and Wufei lowered their eyes, and Duo said, "I challenge you to a joust! That way, you can still try to beat us and we'll get our horses exercised!" Arianna raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. "Maxwell! Are you nuts? In case you haven't noticed, we're not in the Middle Ages! Secondly, we aren't competing over anything!" Wufei yelled at the braided boy, fire in his eyes. "If you want to, you can compete over your most prized possession. In my case, it would be my laptop, or Hoshi. In your case Wufei, it might be your katana, or maybe your Gundam. Duo, I think your braid. Heero, your gun. Quatre, maybe your family's history? And Trowa, Trowa..um...I have no idea. Possibly your name? I mean, I can always give you a new one. But if you don't want to, you'll have to suggest it yourself." Arianna said, grinning at the horror in each of the Gundam pilots, except for Heero and Trowa, whose eyes widened about a centimeter, and laughing. "Mission Accepted." Heero said bluntly, and all the boys looked at him. Arianna smiled, "Good. I'll just go get changed, and go put armor on Hoshi. Be right back!" As she said that, Arianna left for the tack room, where all the armor and stuff was kept. "Are you nuts? If all of us lose, we'll have to give up something important to us! Does this mean no more babes?" Duo asked, waving his arms franticly. "Maxwell, if you individually lose, you lose your possession. But if you win, she loses one of her prized possessions. Didn't you listen?" Wufei asked. "Actually Wufei, if all of you lose, you each lose a possession. If some of you lose, which I highly doubt, since Arianna's really good at jousting, the people that lost lose their possessions. If you all win, which once again highly doubtful, then she loses one of her most prized possessions, which is her pride, maybe her virginity." Usagi said, coming over to them. "That babe still has her virginity? Somehow, I don't find that true." Duo said. "She still does. She tells me a lot of stuff, and that was one of them. She's also never been kissed by a boy." Usagi informed the pilots, whom all looks like they're learning a huge secret, even though Heero and Quatre are trying not to look interested. "But she's gone on dates with guys! In fact, she's gone out with Wufei and me." Quatre stated. "Really? Interesting. Have any of you kissed her?" Usagi asked the three, who all bowed their heads. "No." Quatre said, lying. "See?" Usagi asked as Arianna came back in, wearing leather. Hoshi was also wearing leather, but it covered a bit more than what Arianna was wearing. "Black leather? When you fought Zack and Mamo-baka, you wore Spandex. Why the leather?" Usagi asked. "Because leather suits me better. Did you think I looked good in that stuff the called Spandex?" Arianna asked. Usagi thought for a minute, and finally shook her head no. "What's up with you guys?" Arianna asked the pilots. "You're still a virgin?" Quatre asked the leather-clad girl. "What? Let me guess, Usagi-chan told you?" Arianna asked, and they all nodded their heads. "Now do I look handicapped? Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm docile." She said, and walked over to Mrs. Virginia, who was looking at Arianna with dislike. Arianna talked to her for a few minutes, and finally came back over.  
  
"I got the order. Firstly, Duo versus me, then Quatre versus me, then Wufei versus me, after that, Trowa versus me, and finally, Heero versus me. Have you all figured out what you'll give up if you don't win?" Arianna asked them, not looking at them, but at some invisible person. Before anyone could say anything, Arianna jumped on Hoshi and yelled, "YOU'LL PAY ZACK!!!!!" Behind the pilots, a boy appeared on a fully armored black horse, and chuckled. "Whatever for?" the boy asked. "For what you did to me. What the hell made you think I wanted that?" Arianna asked him, anger and sadness in her voice. "Well, you told me. Remember?" the man known as Zack asked the blonde. "Bull. I never told you. I couldn't go home, it hurt so much!" Arianna yelled at him, but Usagi jumped onto Hoshi and covered Arianna's mouth before she could say it. "Hey! I know you. You used to go out with Arianna before she left and two days before she sort-of disappeared, we found her lying in an alley bruised and bloody! When we tried to bring her to Quatre's mansion, she kept shouting for Zack to get off of her and not take it. What did you take from her anyway?" Duo asked, jumping up. "Me? I just took her prized possession. At least, one of them. I wasn't able to take her virginity. I was very close when the police came, but they didn't want to touch her. I ran, and took her possession with me." Zack said very matter-of-factly. "YOU BASTARD! I WAS WONDERING WHERE IT WENT!!!!!" Arianna screamed with fury, and leaped at him. Before she got there, Wufei stepped in front of the new guy and grabbed Arianna by the waist before she could touch him. "Wufei, what the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me." She said dangerously, but he wouldn't let go. "I was thinking about our relationship. We never did anything you did with Winner. Why not?" Wufei asked, turning her around, and making her blush. "We always fought. NOW LET GO!!!!!" Arianna screamed in his ear. Wufei raised an eyebrow, but didn't wince like everyone else did. "Merde. I forgot I almost made you deaf in that ear." Arianna whispered. "Thank you for reminding me." Wufei said, picking her up.  
  
Duo looked at the now broken up couple, and wished he were Wufei for a minute. 'He gets all the fun. They're acting like they're going out again.' He thought, getting angry with his pigtailed friend. "Duo? Get that look off your face. All the guys have the same look, and you've got to ignore it!" Quatre told his braided friend, who looked like he was going to kill Wufei. Duo looked around, and saw that what the blonde had said was true. "Damn. Why did she have to be so happy with him?" Duo asked, then remembered Quatre went out with her too. "Why did she have to be so happy at all? By the way Q-man, how was she at kissing?" Duo asked, making his fellow Gundam pilot blush. "Not telling." He said. " Quatre! Come on, please???" Duo pleaded, pouting. Arianna heard this and turned her head from her position on Wufei's shoulder. "Wufei, how did I get here?" she asked the Chinese boy, looking down at him. "Good question. I have no idea." He told her, putting her down. "It was fun though. I forgot how much I like riding on shoulders." Arianna said, kissed him on the cheek, and ran over to a pouting Duo.  
  
Usagi watched this with jealously in her eyes. Arianna looked really happy on Wufei's shoulders, but then again, she looked happy on Zack's shoulders at Juuban too. "Usagi Tsukino. What are you doing here?" Zack asked her, noticing the blonde for the first time. "Betrayal. Be glad she didn't transform, or you'd be in big trouble." Usagi told the boy, still watching Arianna tease and flirt with all the boys around her.  
  
The bell rang, and Zack disappeared, along with his horse and armor. Arianna noticed this, and said, "Shit. I didn't get my car back." All the guys looked at her for saying this. "He took your car? That's your most prized possession?" Duo asked. "Well Duh. It was a sky blue vintage Beetle. You'd be mad too, but at least it wasn't my bike." She said, nodding to Usagi, and started walking to Gundam History with Taiki.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was fun. Good or no? TELL ME PLEASE!!!!! R&R! Merde means damn in French.  
  
Blossom: How did I get on an OOC Wufei's shoulders?  
  
Airanne: *laughing evilly* I felt like putting that in.  
  
Blossom: . I have an evil muse.  
  
Airanne: Yup.  
  
Blossom: *sighs* Anyway, that's the first chapter of this story, and I'll have the new chapter on livebishie.net up soon, as soon as I'm finished with it. o.o;; I think it'll take forever, but I don't want Mogura to kill me. She took my friend Mike's French book today.  
  
Airanne: Don't you have Mr. Smiles?  
  
Blossom: YOU'RE RIGHT!! *runs from room to get said stress ball with a smiley face* Only this is Zack's. He didn't take it after Recess, so I still have it! ^.^ FUN!  
  
Airanne: O.o;; Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttt. Anyway, check out the Anti-door shrine, but its not ours, and R&R!!!!!! Stuuuuuuupid Door.  
  
Blossom: YUP! ^.^ stuuuuuuuuupid Door. BAI BAI!! *runs out of room with Mr. Smiles* HEEHEHEHEHEHHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
